pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Wingull
|} Wingull (Japanese: キャモメ Camome) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Wngull is a small, white Pokémon similar to a seagull. Its head makes up a large portion of its body, as it appears to lack a neck. It has thin, simplistic eyes, two triangular tufts on top its head, and an orange beak with a hooked, black tip. Three blue-tipped feathers give it a fan-like tail. Its small, orange feet have two webbed toes. Wingull has long, flat wings with light blue stripes near the tips. By extending its wings, it is able to glide across the sky. It builds its nests on and habitually hides prey and valuables in various locations. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Peeko Mr. Briney's Wingull, Peeko, first appeared in On a Wingull and a Prayer!. Other A Wingull appeared under the ownership of Mr. Moore in Poetry Commotion!. Holly owns a Wingull, which she used in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Tag! We're It...!. Minor appearances Wingull first appeared in Hoenn Alone! flying above the ship which took to Hoenn. Several Wingull appeared in A Three Team Scheme!, one of which pecks Professor Birch for disturbing its nest. Several Wingull appeared in Abandon Ship!. A 's Wingull appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! participating in the . Two Wingull made an appearance in the ending credits of Jirachi: Wish Maker. Multiple Wingull appeared in Destiny Deoxys and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Juan has a Wingull that appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. Multiple Wingull also appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper. Several Wingull appeared in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A group of Wingull appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. A Wingull appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! belonging to a participant in the Squallville PokéRinger. Multiple Wingull made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!. Multiple Wingull appeared in The Brockster Is In! and Memories are Made of Bliss!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Wingull appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Multiple Wingull appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . Multiple Wingull appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple wild Wingull appeared in The Cavern, where they were seen flying near the Mossdeep Space Center and around the waters above the Seafloor Cavern. They were some of the many Pokémon caught up in Primal 's rampage. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wingull first appeared near the start of the in the form of Peeko, Mr. Briney's pet bird. It eventually evolved into a Pelipper by the time of the . Much later, fights a pack of Wingull on his way to Lake Valor. They continually switched out the weakened and healed themselves with , but their hostility vanished when Pearl helped save their young from falling. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Mr. Briney owns a Wingull nicknamed Peeko. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , and , outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} , , , , , , and , outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} |} |} , , , and , Fuego Ironworks (Grass) Routes , , , , , , and , Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, Valley Windworks ( ing)}} , , , and , Fuego Ironworks (Grass) Routes , , , , and , Sunyshore City, Iron Island, ( ing)}} ing during a Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Undella Town, Undella Bay ( ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} and , Azure Bay (Horde Encounter)}} , , , , , Mt. Pyre exterior (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Sea Mauville ( ing) Routes , and (Horde Encounter) Soaring in the sky}} |} |} , , , Akala Outskirts, Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach, Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area=SOL Laboratory 3, Endless Level 7, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown, Boyleland}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Cocona Village, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Echo Valley, Rugged Flats, Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Albens Town: Stage 232}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=279 |name2=Pelipper |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Wingull is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Wingull has the exact same base stats as with only their Attack and Special Attack swapped. Origin Wingull appears to be based on a , but its method of floating on air currents more closely resembles an . Name origin Wingull is a combination of wing and . Camome is a corruption of カモメ kamome (gull). In other languages |fr=Goélise|frmeaning=From and |es=Wingull|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wingull|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wingull|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=갈모매 Galmomae|komeaning=Similar to its Japanese name. May also be from |zh_cmn=長翅鷗 / 长翅鸥 Chángchì'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Long-winged gull" |hi=विनगाल Wingull|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вингалл Vingall|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Peeko External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Wingull fr:Goélise it:Wingull ja:キャモメ pl:Wingull zh:长翅鸥